New Year's
In the Gregorian calendar, New Year's Eve (also known as Old Year's Day in many countries), the last day of the year, is on December 31. In many countries, New Year's Eve is celebrated at evening social gatherings, where many people dance, eat, drink, and watch or light fireworks. Some Christians attend a watchnight service. The celebrations generally go on past midnight into New Year's Day, 1 January. Tonga and Kiritimaki (Christmas Island), part of Kiribati, are examples of the first places to welcome the New Year while Baker Island in the United States of America is among the last. In the United States, New Year's Eve is celebrated with formal parties and concerts, family-oriented activities, and large public events such as firework shows and "drops". The most prominent celebration in the country is the "ball drop" held at New York's City's Times Square, which was inspired by the time balls that were formerly used as a time signal. At 11:59 p.m. ET, an 11,875-pound (5,386 kg), 12-foot-diameter (3.7 m) ball (which is adorned with crystal panels and an LED lighting system) is lowered down a 70 feet (21 m)-high pole on the roof of One Times Square, reaching the roof of the building 60 seconds later at midnight. The event has been held since 1907, and has seen an average attendance of one million spectators yearly. Since 2009, the ball itself has been displayed atop the building year-round. The spectacle has inspired similar events outside of New York City, where a ball or other item is lowered or raised in an identical manner. The items used for these events often represent local culture or history: Atlantia's Peach Drop reflects Georgia's identity as the "Peach State". Episodes and Specials/Movies in which the holiday is being celebrated: New Year's Eve *Arthur: Arthur's New Year's Eve *Max and Ruby: Max's New Year *Handy Manny: Have a Handy New Year *Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! *Sesame Street: Sesame Street Stays Up Late! *Pinky Dinky Doo: Pinky's Happy New Year/Great Big New Year *Thomas and Friends: New Year Countdown/New Year Party *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *Odd Squad: Party of 5,4,3,2,1 *Teen Titans Go!: More of the Same *Barney and Friends: A Very Happy New Year Barney! *Bob the Builder: New Year's Spectacular *Pete the Cat: A Groovy New Year *Phineas and Ferb: Happy New Year! (Phineas and Ferb) *Little Bear: Little Bear's New Year's party *Doraemon: The New Year's Party in the Wallpaper *Animaniacs: Hooray for North Hollywood Song: It's New Year's Eve *Barbie: New Year Promises *Noodle and Doodle: A Chinese New Year *Happy Tree Friends: Happy New Year *PAW Patrol: Pups Save New Year *WordGirl: Hello New Year, Goodbye Moon *Clifford the Big Red Dog: Clifford's Happy New Year *Mickey Mouse Works: Babysitters *Family Guy: Da Boom *The Simpsons: Homer's New Year's Resolutions *Cyberchase: Harry's New Year's Eve Countdown *South Park: 2000 New Year's Countdown/Are You There God? It's Me, Jesus *Pocoyo: Pocoyo’s New Year’s Resolution Chinese New Year *Bubble Guppies: The New Year's Dragon! *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: Happy Chinese New Year! *Teletubbies: Chinese New Year (Teletubbies) *Mickey Mouse: Year of the Dog *Peppa Pig: Chinese New Year *Nina's World: Nina Celebrates Chinese New Year *Hi-5: Chinese New Year (Hi-5) *Disney Princess: Mulan's Lunar New Year Marathons *Cartoon Network New Year's Eve Bash *New Year's Eve Loud House Party Marathon *Looney Tunes New Year's Day Marathon Category:Holidays